They're Evil When They're Gone
by Keepbeef Chiken Chubu
Summary: Datang pada kematian dan menjadi yang Antagonis. Mungkin tidak buruk.


THEY'RE EVIL WHEN THEY'RE GONE

Disclaimer applied

_Gue males bacot demi apapun._

_Baca aja lah_

Chapter 1

Seperti seharusnya, seseorang tidur lalu bangun kembali. Matanya mengatup dan terbuka lagi.

Semestinya tidak ada yang special dari aktivitas itu. Hanya saja semuanya berbeda dengan yang ia alami. Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Ia tertunduk dalam duduknya, baru saja dia menerima cahaya silau dari sekitaran. Membuatnya terbangun dari lelapnya. Tidur yang menguras tenanganya.

"Kemana perginya luka-lukaku?" gumamnya lemah. Matanya sarat akan kelelahan, penat yang tak biasa.

Jongin menelusuri lengannya sendiri, melirik kakinya serta meraba wajahnya.

"Aku yakin sudah jatuh dari atap itu.." katanya lagi.

Ia tidak mencoba bunuh diri, tidak. Hanya saja hidupnya memang tidak enak, lalu seseorang yang entah siapa datang. kemudian membantu Jongin mendorong tubuh ringkihnya melewati pagar pembatas. Lumayan tinggi untuk mengira bahwa Jongin memang sengaja melompat.

Tapi. Dia. Tidak. Berniat. Bunuh. Diri.

Tidak saat itu.

Oh, terima kasih orang asing. Kau membuat Jongin berada pada sebuah ruangan yang semuanya berwarna putih sekarang.

"Aku sudah mati." Putus Jongin pelan. Lalu kembali menunduk.

Namun sesuatu bergerak pada bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Punggung.

Dengan malas yang teramat sangat, Jongin menengok kebelakang. Toh dia tak harus takut apapun sekarang.

Hantu? Dia tidak lebih baik dari itu.

Tapi waktu terus berjalan, membuat Jongin terpaku. Sesuatu bergerak dipunggungnya. Menempel, dan berwarna gelap.

Bolehkah aku menyebutnya sayap?

Setelahnya, Jongin langsung melompat turun dari dudukan yang sedari tadi ia tempati.

Berjalan kencang menuju sebuah cermin setinggi dirinya. Memutar sedikit tubuhnya lalu memperhatikan sayap itu.

Lama setelahnya, Jongin malah menjambak rambutnya.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan sampai aku dikutuk jadi manusia burung?"

Sayap itu sekilas terlihat seperti sayap burung, dengan bulu-bulu yang tersusun rapi lalu sangat lembut.

Berwarna hitam. Pekat. Sangat.

Jongin menghela napas berat, dia tidak mau jadi manusia burung.

Lagian dia tidak suka burung.

"Kenapa aku tidak dikutuk jadi anjing saja?" ucapnya menerawang. Ia teringat anjing kesayangannya, Monggu. Kalau dia berubah jadi anjing, sepertinya dia akan melamar anjing coklat itu untuk dijadikan istri.

Kepalamu terantuk Jongin.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Astaga…" kaget Jongin.

Dia mendengar sebuah suara barusan. Namun tidak ada siapapun disana, selain dirinya.

Hantu?

Oh, ayolah. Bahkan saat dia sudah mati, masih saja ada hal yang aneh semacam hantu?

"Apa maksudmu dengan kau ingin jadi anjing?"

Oh suara itu lagi..

Ada seseorang.

"Siapa kau?" ujar Jongin.

Sayap hitam dibelakangnya terkembang lebar. Seolah ingin menerkam lawan bicara Jongin. Yang terlihat menyeramkan itu.

Orang itu mendekat dan berhenti dihadapannya.

'Dia lebih tinggi dariku' batin Jongin.

Aneh sekali.

"Pertanyaanku saja belum kau jawab, kau mau jadi anjing?" orang itu menatap Jongin datar.

Tidak tertarik.

Jongin salah tingkah sendiri karenanya.

"Aku tidak mau jadi manusia burung.." gumamnya, lumayan tidak jelas.

"manusia burung?"

"iya, aku punya sayap seperti burung gagak. Hanya saja punyaku sedikit lebih lembut." Jongin seperti tengah merajuk. Mulutnya bergerak cepat dengan tatapan lurus kebawah.

Apa-apaan dia?

Sayap pada punggung membelai tengkuknya lembut. Seperti tengah menyadarkan Jongin dari rajukan tidak jelas yang tengah dilakoninya.

Lawan bicara Jongin mendengus pelan, tersenyum miring.

"Mana ada hal seperti manusia burung. Memangnya kita berada di film anak-anak?"

Pria dihadapannya itu menambah kedekatan dengan melakukan beberapa langkah kehadapan Jongin.

Lalu dengan cepat, sayap legam milik Jongin menutupi tubuhnya. Seperti perisai.

Sedangkan Jongin memejamkan mata dibalik perisai hidupnya.

"Ah! Kau sangat lihai mengendalikan sayapmu. Lumayan, untuk pemula." Dia berbalik seperti akan meninggalkan Jongin.

Dengan cepat lagi, sayap Jongin berada di posisi semula, belakang tubuhnya. Lalu Ia berseru,

"Dimana aku?"

Napasnya tercekat saat pria itu berbalik dan langsung melesat cepat kearahnya.

Menatapnya lekat, dan dekat.

"Dilangit"

"Jadi benar aku sudah mati?" ujar Jongin.

Pria tersebut memutar bola matanya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau didorong oleh pacarmu dari atap gedung 15 lantai." Dan menjawabnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Jongin terdiam.

"Luhan?" ia bergumam ragu.

"Memangnya kau punya pacar lain selain makhluk itu?" lawan bicaranya itu terlihat jengah. Entah karena apa.

Melihat tatapan tak percaya dari Jongin, pria itu menambahkan.

"Dia membunuhmu."

Hatinya mencelos. Kekasih manisnya itu? Tapi untuk apa?

"Untuk mengirimmu kesini." Semacam menjawab pertanyaan hati Jongin. Pria itu terlihat makin bosan saja.

"Apa maksudmu? Mengirimku? A-apa.."

Tangan pria itu melayang-layang didepan wajah Jongin. Menyuruhnya diam.

"Kau akan punya waktu untuk balas dendam, tapi nanti." Dan dia benar berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

"Ikut aku." Kata pria yang sampai saat ini belum ia ketahui namanya itu.

Dengan tergesa, Jongin mengikutinya.

Sayap hitamnya mengayun anggun mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Kontras dengan setelan jas rapi warna putih yang melekat kokoh pada badannya.

Entah sejak kapan ia menggunakan pakaian macam itu.

Menggedikkan bahu dan terus berlalu. Itu yang Jongin lakukan sambil tetap mengikuti seseorang yang berjalan tegap didepannya.

Dia mendorong sebuah pintu lebar yang tinggi. Menunggu Jongin untuk berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang…

Semuanya putih.

Ada sekitaran empat orang disana, duduk dan berdiri. Menggunakan setelan putih sama sepertinya. Memegang mug kopi dan membaca buku. Melihat kearah Jongin dan berkedip. Tersenyum dan menaikkan alis.

Tampan dan angkuh.

Mereka semua, termasuk pria yang bersama Jongin tadi. yang sekarang telah bergabung dengan seorang pria tampan lainnya yang sedang memegang buku setebal 8cm.

Dengan berdiri diambang pintu, Jongin merasa paling beda.

Karena semua pria yang ada disana..

Tak punya sayap legam, sepertinya.


End file.
